


Jay?

by ANIMEWEEBFOLIFE



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Less than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIMEWEEBFOLIFE/pseuds/ANIMEWEEBFOLIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim meets someone who looks utterly familiar; except this guy has a mustache and keeps talking about false nature facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so uh  
> Hi  
> This is my first Marble Hornets fanfiction here  
> I hope you guys like it this is kinda crack or whatever idk just enjoy

 Tim wasn't sure how this guy looked exactly like Jay, but he nailed it. He nailed it alright. Other than the mustache and the weird grandpa style clothing, Tim would have thought- wow, Jay came back to life somehow.

 

 "Did you know water is ticklish?"

 "Stop following me."

 "Are you sure? Did you also know that the sun is a fake thing that does not exist? Cause I didn't and I do now."

 "Seriously, screw off. I'm trying to do something here."

 They were walking in rosswood.

 "Oh! Did you know that branches only grow on the _north_ side of trees so if you're ever lost just look up?" The man looked up and paused for a moment, and then followed Tim once more.

 "Listen. I don't know who you are or why you look so much like Jay, but I would appreciate it if you'd just leave. I don't want anyone else dragged up into this."

 "I'm Craig Digsby." The man stepped in front of Tim and stroked his mustache. "And you're Tim."

 "...How did you know my name?"

 Craig didn't answer, he just began to walk away in the opposite direction.

 

 "Oh! And remember when nature calls, pick up!"

 

 Tim glanced at the man as he walked away, a frown on his face. "Fucking _weird_."


End file.
